Bluebell
by Tsunaswordrainguardian1
Summary: Bluebell, one of the Real Funeral Wraiths, finds herself in front of Tsuna in the middle of the night and confesses that she wants to switch sides. During the fight against the Real Funeral Wraiths, the Vongola Family gets help from this unsuspected ally. Rated T for mild violence and some sexual themes. I will post a new story, and an outline as well, that will give spoilers.
1. A Plea For Help

**Summary: Bluebell visits Tsuna in the middle of the night and confesses that she wants to switch sides. During the fight against the rest of the Funeral Wraiths, the Vongola Family gets help from an unsuspected ally.**

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Mmm…whose here this late at-" Tsuna mumbled lazily as he opened the door. He stuttered his end of the sentence as he saw who was at the other side of the door. Standing at the other side was a blue haired girl with blue eyes, her head down.

"B-B-Bl-" Tsuna stuttered as she looked up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; and she looked like she was going to fall over, as she was wobbling dangerously. She walked in and collapsed on Tsuna's bed, silently sobbing.

"Y-you're…" Tsuna stuttered again, not believing what he saw.

"Yeah…" she muttered, wiping the tears off her face as she looked at him, "I'm Bluebell, one of the Funeral Wreaths."

Tsuna looked ready to explode at any second, but for some reason decided against it. "Why are you here?" he whispered. "It's dangerous."

"I need your help." she said, a look of total determination on her face. Her eyes were red from irritation, and Tsuna had the feeling from his Hyper Intuition that they were real. She motioned Tsuna to close the door.

"Why?" Tsuna asked as he quietly shut the door.

"I-I can't take it anymore, I just can't-" She put her hands up on her head and started to pull at her hair. Tsuna put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please tell me what's going on," Tsuna said, looking into her eyes. Hers widened as she saw the shine of his eyes. She nodded and sat up.

"I can't take the Millefiore anymore. I-I just…broke down one second while I was in my room and…the next I know, I'm in front of your door."

"B-Bluebell…" Tsuna said.

"Mr. Decimo-please, for my sake, for all our sakes, please take me in. I'm begging you, please-"

"Wait," Tsuna said, his eyes glowing orange, "I have an idea. If what you say is true, then you might not like this idea; but-"

"You want me to go back to _him_, don't you?" Bluebell asked, showing signs of breaking down again. Tsuna nodded and tried to calm her down.

"It won't be pleasant, but…if you go back to him, we could get a chance of surprise. To hit him hard where it hurts."

She looked up again, her eyes full of wonder. "What chance's there it'll work, Mr. Decimo?"

"E-eh…please call me Tsuna." he said.

"But still…" Bluebell worried.

"If you can keep yourself undercover until I give you a signal, there's no doubt it'll work." Tsuna said. There was a pause for a few minutes as he came up with a plan. "Okay, I have an idea."

Tsuna told her what his plan was. She nodded at every interval, smiled at every look he gave her. "Okay, Tsuna. I'll do my part, ne."

She got up and opened the door.

"Bluebell?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai, Tsuna?" she looked back.

The tint of orange turned back into the original brown. He smiled at Bluebell. "Stay safe." She blushed as she nodded and closed the door.

_**At the battle:**_

"ARRRRRGH! Shit, my arm! That brat! YOU BASTARD!" (You can guess who's saying this)

'_The final blow…' _thought Gokudera. _'Die.'_ Suddenly, three projectiles were fired at him, forcing him to dodge.

"For goodness' sake," said a girlish voice, "How pitiful, Zakuro. I got lost, so I helped you out while I was at it.""Bluebell!" Zakuro yelled.

"Meo~~w,"

_**At the clearing:**_

'_This battle's getting intense…' _thought Tsuna. _'Okay…now's the time.'_

Tsuna reached for something in his pocket. Reborn looked to see what he was doing. Tsuna took out…a speaker? He attached a wire to the side of his earphones and pressed a button.

"It's time," Tsuna said, "Operation L."

_**Back at the battle:**_

'Ring…ring ring…' sounded a thing in Bluebell's pocket of her jacket. She took a cellphone and put it up to her ear, not noticing the faces of the people below her.

"_It's time. Operation L." _said a voice on the other end.

"Okay, Boss." she said as she hung up. She looked at Zakuro.

"Nya~" Bluebell yelled, laughing manically while sticking her tongue out at him, "you're dead, Zakuro!" She threw a projectile at Zakuro, who was very confused and barely managed to dodge.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm switching sides, dummy!" Bluebell replied, a smile on her face, "Boss gave me the signal, and I'm following orders!"

"Wh-what! Byakuran-sama?"

"No, you silly!" she yelled, "Tsuna Vongola!"

Below, Gokudera was listening to the conversation with both an amused and confused expression on his face.

'_The hell? She's switching sides? Juudaime gave her the 'signal'?'_ he thought. He then realized what Bluebell was doing with the phone she had. _'How the hell did she get that? What the hell is happening?'_

Over at the lake, Kikyo heard Zakuro's yell, and looked over. Bluebell appeared to be throwing large shells at the space between the trees.

"DAMNIT, YOU TRAITOR!" Zakuro yelled. Kikyo couldn't believe what he heard. Suddenly, he saw a group of people and Box Animals moving toward that space.

'_Damnit,' _he thought, _'Bluebell turned against us? That's unexpectedly disadvantageous. And what's worse, the Varia have arrived. This is going to turn out badly if-'_

BOOM.

"Haha," he said, trying to keep his nerves under contol, "I have to admit I didn't expect to be greeted by so many of the enemy."

_**At the clearing:**_

"What was that about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn angrily asked while kicking Tsuna's head. Yeah, he knew.

"We have a new ally, that's what that was about," Tsuna angrily replied back. The others other than Reborn tensed.

"Who?" asked Kyoko.

Tsuna looked at her. "Bluebell."

"What?" yelled everyone, excluding Reborn.

"You mean the Real Six Funeral Wraith Bluebell!" panicked Futa.

"_Former_ Funeral Wraith," Reborn said, "How'd you do it? Are you even Tsuna?""Yeah. The real Bluebell isn't up _there_, though," Tsuna said. He turned around. "You can come out, Bluebell," he said as a girl with blue hair apppeared from behind one of the trees.

Her appearance wasn't what most of them expected. Her hair, always loose and free, was now frilly and unkempt. Her eyes, formerly playful and deceiving, were now serious and full of determination. Her clothing consisted of a T-shirt, sweat pants, and a long black jacket. The Mare Ring was on her finger, glowing a pure blue.

Reborn aimed his gun, but Tsuna stepped in front of it. "She's with us, Reborn."

"Are you sure of that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn spat angrily. "You've made that mistake before, and I'm quite sure you're making it again."

"The last and only time I made that mistake was with Mukuro, and I didn't have Hyper Intuition then," Tsuna countered. Reborn grunted and Tsuna smiled in victory.

"Fine, so she's with us," Bianchi asked, still holding Kyoko and Haru, who were looking at Tsuna in disbelief, "But what about the other-oh…"

"The other's an allusion, made by the Decimo's Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokuro."

"What!" Futa and Bianchi gasped.

"Don't you mean Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"No; she means the real thing, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said. "Mukuro Rokuro was let out of Vindice earlier this week."

"Y-you mean…" Haru said.

"Rokuro Mukuro is here in the forest, currently holding an illusion of all the guardians." Bluebell said, revealing their worst fear come true.

"You mean that-" Reborn started.

"The other two Funeral Wraiths, Zakuro and Kikyo, are currently fighting against illusions, yes." Tsuna said.

"And," Bluebell said, "it's seems my illusion has gotten the message. She's now fighting against Zakuro."

"We're winning!" Futa said.

"Don't count the Wraiths out yet," Reborn said, "Just because we have a Funeral Wraith on our side doesn't mean we're going to win. We still have yet to face the Lightning Mare Ring user and Byakuran.

"Remember, Tsuna; the fight between you and Byakuran will be between _you and him alone_, and I have a feeling that it's gong to be very tough."

Everyone grimaced in acknowledgement. Bluebell looked worriedly at Tsuna.

_**At the battle:**_

"Haha, whose the weak one now, Zakuro?" said Belphegor as he threw countless knives at him, which were covered in storm flames.

"I can still kill you, weakling."

"But not with a team, dumbass." Levi stated.

"He's mine, nya~!" yelled Bluebell.

"You shouldn't even be helping us, Funeral Wraith peasant!" Bel yelled as he threw more knives at her.

"_Former Funeral Wraith, you traitor!" Zakuro yelled as he continued to run._

"_You have no right to talk, peasant!" Bel stated. "Only the Prince has the right to talk, and I order you to DIE!_

"_Levi! Give me your-what the hell…?" Bel paused in-between his sentence as lightning flames appeared at the clearing where Gokudera was. (Not where Tsuna and Bluebell were)_

"_Byakuran-sama…" Kikyo said, stopping his battling, "it's too early…"_


	2. The Final Battle!

_**Hello again! Here's another chapter of Bluebell!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Previously on __**Bluebell**__:_

"_Haha, whose the weak one now, Zakuro?" said Belphegor as he threw countless knives at him, which were covered in storm flames._

"_I can still kill you, weakling."_

"_But not with a team, dumbass." Levi stated._

"_He's mine, nya~!" yelled Bluebell._

"_You shouldn't even be helping us, Funeral Wraith peasant!" Bel yelled as he threw more knives at her._

"_Former Funeral Wraith, you traitor!" Zakuro yelled as he continued to run._

"_You have no right to talk, peasant!" Bel stated. "Only the Prince has the right to talk, and I order you to DIE!_

"_Levi! Give me your-what the hell…?" Bel paused in-between his sentence as lightning flames appeared at the clearing where Gokudera was. (Not where Tsuna and Bluebell were)_

"_Byakuran-sama…" Kikyo said, stopping his battling, "it's too early…"_

"What is that giant?" panicked Ryohei. "Is it radiating light?"

"Byakuran!" yelled Levi.

"No," calmly stated Mukuro Rokuro, "the mark is under the opposite eye."

"Hey," Fran verified, "you're right…"

'_Ghost…'_ thought Kikyo uncomfortably.

"Is that…the rumored ghost?" muttered Zakuro, obviously scared. "This can't be good."

Mukuro and Xanxus saw their reactions. If its allies are unnerved, then it's not a very good idea to be here.

"But he's one of the enemy!" yelled Levi. "There's no mistaking he's from the Millefiore! Look at his finger! It bears a Mare Ring!" And, sure enough, there was a Mare Ring on its right middle finger.

"Thunder…" Chikusa muttered, "of the Real 6 Funeral Wraiths."

"Shi shi. If that's the case…" Bel said, brandishing knives, "then the first shot'll be the winner~" He threw the knives, covered in Storm Flames, but they passed through Ghost.

"It passed right through!" Ryohei yelled.

"An illusion?" said Gokudera.

"What do you think of this, little one?" Mukuro asked.

"My instincts tell me that this isn't an illusion." answered Fran.

"Correct. It is very real indeed."

"Then I shall shoot it down!" Levi yelled, jumping as his umbrellas and Torpendine Fulmine surrounded him. "SUPER-LEVI-VOLTA!" Unfortunately, the lightning passed through yet again.

"It passed through again!" Gokudera yelled.

'_It warded off the flames?'_ thought Kikyo, _'This is nothing like what I heard…why…?'_

"A compound flame might work!" Basil yelled. "Gokudera-dono! Sasagawa-dono! Now is the time to use your combination box attack!"

"But," Ryohei complained, "that tactic requires lot's of control!"

"The opponent's walking like a sloth," Gokudera countered, "It wouldn't hurt to try it out."

"GOT IT! KANGARYUU!"

"URI!" Uri replied with a "Nyaa!"

"Alfin!" yelled Basil, "It's time for the combination of the Sun, Storm, and Rain!" As they mixed together their flames together, they became a giant leopard. "TAIENRANKUGA!"

"Impressive," Mukuro said. "That's some combination tactic."

"Pretty cool." Belphegor said, impressed.

'_This flame is deadly!'_ thought Zakuro.

'_What are you going to do, Ghost?'_ thought Kikyo.

BOOM!

"AGH!" Ken and Chikusa yelled.

"Did it hit?" yelled Ryohei, flinching in pain.

"I don't know!" Gokudera replied. But they found out, as a shield was surrounding Ghost and Uri was charred.

"URI!""Wait!" yelled Ryohei, "Something's coming!"

"What?" Zakuro said. "Doesn't look right!"

'_The flames…are wavering…' _thought Kikyo, _'you don't mean to say…that it's begun?'_

_**At the clearing (Uri, Tsuna, Bluebell, etc.):**_

"Ghost?" panicked Tsuna, "a Real 6 Funeral Wraith that sucks away your flames?"

"Oh no…" muttered Bluebell, "so it _is _true…"

"_That's right!"_ Ryohei's voice yelled from the other end of the headphones, _"Our rings and boxes don't work against him! Our opponent is too dangerous! Take Uni and get as far away from here as you can!"_

"Neither the rings nor the boxes…" Futa confirmed, "…work?"

'_Everyone will die like this!'_ thought Tsuna. _'But…I can't leave Uni either…'_

"Sawada-san."

Tsuna looked back to where the voice was coming from.

"Please go," Uni said, "I have Uncle Reborn with me."

"Uni!" Tsuna said. "Thank you…"

"That's too reckless!" Futa yelled, "It's like going just to die!"

"…"

"It's your decision." said Reborn.

Tsuna nodded and took out his contacts, pills, and gloves. He put the contacts and gloves on and swallowed the pills as the Sky flame lit up on his forehead.

"Wait for me, everyone!" he said as the flames burst out. He looked at Reborn. "I'm going in."

"We're counting on you," Reborn said as he stood on his shoulder, "We're facing a tough enemy. Neither flames nor boxes will work against him."

"Sawada-san," Uni said, "good luck."

"Yes," Tsuna replied with a reassuring smile.

"Tsuna-kun!" "Tsuna-san!" Kyoko and Haru said as Tsuna looked at them.

'_Don't overdo it/I don't want you to go…/Must you really dive headfirst into danger…?'_ was going through their minds, but they opened their eyes to reveal shining orbs and heart-melting smiles.

"Good luck!" they said. Tsuna smiled at them.

"Good luck, Decimo." said Bluebell.

"You're going with him." Reborn said as he pushed Bluebell to Tsuna. She tripped over her ankle and tripped. Tsuna caught her as she fell backwards. She blushed, causing Kyoko and Haru to give a small glare.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Take care of Uni."

Reborn looked back with a encouraging smile. "Leave it to us."

Tsuna told Bluebell to grab onto Tsuna's neck and to hang on tight. He powered up his X-Gloves and flew off faster than the wind, Bluebell surprisingly able to hang on without a problem.

'_Sawada-san…' _Uni thought as he and Bluebell flew out of sight, _'please protect everyone of the family!'_

_**At the clearing (Ghost):**_

"ARGGH!" Zakuro screamed as the tentacle grabbed onto his neck and sucked out his Dying Will Flames.

"ZAKURO!" Kikyo screamed, terror written over every inch of his face.

One of the tentacles collided with a launcher on Kangaryuu's back, which crumbled. "Retreat to your box, Kangaryuu!" Ryohei yelled.

"Damnit!" Gokudera cried as he picked up Uri, still charred from the combination attack. "Hey, Kikyo!" he yelled, "What the hell is that thing?"

Kikyo looked at him as several of his spinosaurous' were crumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to be his ally?" Gokudera continued, "Why the hell are you being attacked too?"

Kikyo went through a flashback of him seeing Ghost as Byakuran showed him. (See Chapter 273)

"Physical attacks seem to go right through!" Basil confirmed, "It only absorbs the flames!"

"I'm dead beat from losing my box and having my flames sucked dry," Bel complained.

"It's too bad I didn't have the chance to show off my amazing box." Fran whined.

"At this rate, we'll all be killed! We must retreat!" yelled Levi, already running.

"We can't!" yelled Gokudera, "That bastard's heading straight for Uni! We need to stop it!"

Another tentacle shot out, degrees off of where Ryohei and Gokudera were, but the next second it swerved towards them.

"It turned!" Ryohei yelled, his eyes widening.

"Shit!" Gokudera cursed, hoping this wouldn't be the end. And it didn't.

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei yelled. Yamamoto was blocking the tentacle with his sword, the Shigure Kintoki.

"Looks like hell's broken loose here," he said, "I'd heard about it, but this flame absorption…it's a lot worse than I expected…I'm getting weaker by the second."

"Nevertheless, we need to stop that giant!" yelled Dino's voice.

"BUCKING BRONCO AND SQUALO!"

"You're late, scum!" Xanxus glared at Squalo.

"Ngh…" Squalo grunted, many untended scars across his face visible and red, "well, sorry!"

"What were you doing?" Lussuria complained, sweating like crazy. "We were waiting!"

"So you were alive, were you?" Levi continued.

"What a shame." Bel growled.

"There are two people who seem very disappointed by your survival, Captain." Fran blatantly said.

"Ghost's electric shock is getting stronger!" Dino yelled, the electric flames definitely getting stronger. "What's it planning to do?"

"This isn't good!" Mukuro gasped, "He's appeared out of thin air. Almost as if he teleported.

"There's a chance he'll use the absorbed flames to flee again."

"That means…!" Ryohei started.

"He could get to Uni in seconds flat?"

"His power should be immense now, having sucked up all our flames!" Dino said. "This is bad!"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

_**In the air:**_

Tsuna and Bluebell were flying through the air, when suddenly Tsuna stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Ghost is a very powerful enemy…I…" Bluebell started to cry.

"Wait here," Tsuna said, "When I get rid of him, go to the ground. You'll be safe there."

"Ts-Tsuna…" Bluebell pouted, but understood and activated her Rain Mare Ring and used her flames on her feet to keep herself in the air.

"Please be safe," she pouted again, wiping her eyes. Tsuna gave her a reassuring look and flew off towards the clearing. Bluebell decided to just…follow him a little ways, just to see him fight.

'_Please be safe,' _she thought, _'for all our sakes.'_

_**At the clearing (Ghost):**_

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Everyone looked up, exhausted, to see Tsuna flying at top speed towards Ghost.

"That's-" Yamamoto started.

"-our boss!" Gokudera finished.

"Vongola Decimo." said Kikyo.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." said Mukuro.

As Tsuna flew over, he felt his flames being drawn from him. _'He's able to absorb my flames…'_ he thought, _'from such a distance…then…'_ he stopped his propulsion and let himself freefall towards Ghost, putting his hands like a box.

"That stance!" Dino gasped, "It's the one that steals the opponent's flames!"

Squalo grimaced. "The Dying Will Zero Level Breakthrough!"

"Sawada-dono plans to absorb the flames too!"

As Tsuna was falling toward Ghost, tentacles started to grab onto him.

"Absorption versus absorption…?" Kikyo panicked, "What will become of this?"

Even at the other clearing, Uni felt a horror that something big was going on at this second. _'What is this…Sawada-san…!'_ she thought.

At last, Tsuna collided with the giant.

"ARGH-ARCHHH!" Ghost yelled.

"AAAGH!"

"Agh-ngh" grunted many of the others.

"Shit!" Kikyo cursed, "we'll all be sucked in!"

After about a minute, though, Tsuna finally sucked up Ghost's flames-and Ghost itself. Fran whistled.

"So," Bel said, relieved, "Ghost was just a ball of flames."

"Good job, Tenth!" Gokudera cheered.

"Sawada…" Lal Mirch sighed, also grateful.

"Wow." Yamamoto siad.

"THAT WAS GREAT TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he walked on his crutches over to Tsuna.

"Stay back." Tsuna said.

"What?" Ryohei gasped.

"Eh?" Gokudera wondered, confused.

"Something's not right." Squalo said.

"Yes." Mukuro said.

"Zero Level Breakthrough," Dino explained, "is a tactic that absorbs the opponent's flames and turns them into your own; but Tsuna's flames didn't grow, even after having absorbed Ghost's flames…"

"That's true…" Kikyo said, flinching as the aftereffects of losing his flames hit him.

"Now that you mention it…" Chikusa muttered, pushing his glasses up.

"There's no mistake that Ghost had a great amount of flame power," Lussuria clarified, "After all, it devoured not only _our_ flames, but he flames of the Real Sixth Funeral. We're all woozy now."

'_What's the meaning of this…?'_ Tsuna thought, _'Where did all those flames go…?'_

"Impressive indeed!"

Everyone looked up to where the voice was coming from. A white haired man was hovering in the air, and he had purple mark under his right eye (to him, his left)

"You defeated Ghost so easily~!" Byakuran said, impressed.

"Byakuran!" Gokudera gasped.

"Byakuran-sama!" Kikyo yelled, relieved that his boss was there.

"He's here!" Dino verified.

"I'm honored to be in the presence of so many notable faces," he said, a smile on his face.

"The boss of the Chivarone Family," He looked at Dino.

"Vongola's independent assassin group, Varia," He looked at Xanxus and his guardians.

"Mukuro-kun and his followers," He looked at the Kokuyo people.

"The Guardians of Vongola," He looked at the guardians of the Vongola, all except Lambo glaring at him.

"And lastly, Vongola's Tenth." He looked at Tsuna, also glaring at him with an emotionless rage.

"The entire main force of the Italian mafia family, Vongola, is assembled before me." he said, looking around. He looked at Tsuna again. "You know, Tsunayoshi-kun; you really _are_ a curious person. To be able to coerce Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun, when they too once tried to kill you…that couldn't have been an easy feat." Byakuran received glares from Kokuyo and Varia.

"Hey, scum," Xanxus growled, raising his gun, "whoever said…" he fired, "I was submitting to him?" He made a direct hit.

"Byakuran-sama!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kufufu, he's got that right," Mukuro continued. "I'd thought that the only ones who would take my word and actions at face value," he raised his hand, activating his Hell Ring, "would be an ignorant little girl, or foolish young boy; but I see you've put me with the mafia too. How," mechanical tentacles with huge eyes shot at Byakuran, "insulting." It was also a direct hit.

"I see," said a calm Byakuran's voice as the the mechanics fell apart, "so sorry." Xanxus and Mukuro tensed.

"Anyway, it looks like you're all worn out. What was that feeble attack just now?" The debris floated down past him. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, since you had most flames sucked dry by Ghost. You're all running on empty right now."

"Everyone, stay back." said Tsuna, crunching his hand into a fist, "I'll be his match."

Byakuran laughed, "Do you have any idea why I came here, Tsunayoshi-kun? It's because I'm ready now~. Both my heart and my body. I've been ready for ages."

But it didn't seem like it, for Tsuna immediately roundhouse-kicked him.

"He's quick!" Xanxus gasped. Tsuna then hit his face with his knee, blood flying.

'_When did he get this strong…?'_ Lal Mirch thought.

'_So this,'_ Mukuro thought,_ 'is the Sawada Tsunayoshi that was summoned from the past, and underwent many battles and underwent severe training in this generation.'_

Tsuna zoomed forward, throwing a punch of flames. But what he saw surprised him.

Byakuran stopped him. With his finger.

'_He was stopped!'_ Squalo screamed in his mind.

'_What is this strength?'_ Tsuna thought, panicked, _''He won't even budge…!'_

"Oh, what's wrong?" Byakuran teased, "Is this all you've got? _Now it's my turn~_"

"WHITE FINGER!" he shouted as Tsuna was shot down by a beam of light, sending him to the ground and making a crater.

"What?" Kikyo gasped.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"That just now…!" Dino said.

"You don't mean to say this is as much as you can handle, do you?" Byakuran laughed heartily, "I still haven't even used a _tenth_ of the flames that Ghost absorbed!"

"The flames that ghost absorbed?" Ryohei yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Basil cursed.

"Mm?" Byakuran asked, "You don't get it, do you. Ghost stole your flames, right? Well," something started to grow out of Byakuran's back, "those flames are all…"

White angelic wings sprouted out of Byakuran's back. "Inside my body~!"

**Hope you liked my chapter. I decided to skip Kikyo's flashback because it wasn't really necessary to put it there, as you would read the manga anyways. By the way, I'm going off the manga-not the anime.**

**Please review!**

**Also:**

**Gokudera and Yamamoto need girlfriends. Who do you think should be with them? And no, no GokuYama; I'm not doing that for this story.**

**When should Ryohei find out about Hana-meaning when does he find out it's her?**

**Chrome needs a boyfriend. Who should be with her? Oh, and Shimon is open for all who need lovers-just not Katou Julie. (Sry!)**

**They say that Osama Bin Laden's dead; now, call me paranoid, but I don't think so. I think it's just some huge hoax just to get Obama some precious popularity. Like, let's say, a conspiracy. So…yeah, that's **_**my **_**conspiracy theory. Think what you wanna think; it's my opinion.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! AND REVIEW TO THE EXTREME, KORA!**


End file.
